A Twist In Our Stories
by ArgentaAquamarine
Summary: This was a story about one young man's journey...to be a demon's parent. His trials, his experiences, his friend, and his enemies. But you see, there was one wild card slipped among them. The existence of one who shouldn't be there yet indispensable, one who was broken just right to fit in the incomplete puzzle the made. A twist in their story.


**DISCLAIMER: The fact that this story is in means that I Don't Own Any of This aside from the Original Characters and This Story.**

**I saw many stories of Oga's friend/girlfriend being Beel's mother instead of Hilda and decided to give it a try. Enjoy!**

_It started out... not good, but also not bad._

_It was decent. Fulfilling, enough._

_She was not happy, but she was certainly content._

_They were not perfect, they were a patchwork of mismatched personalities. But they cared enough to keep the boat afloat._

_So she thought, this is good enough._

_But happy things ... they never stay long enough._

_She didn't know how they ended up there, nor did she know the way out._

_"I'm still looking for it—"_

_Sometimes, there were beams of brilliant, warm light poking holes in the infinite darkness that swallowed them whole._

_"But those are…"_

_Sometimes, just when she thought it couldn't be any worse, the darkness grew deeper, colder, more suffocating than before._

_"…those are not the way out."_

* * *

It seemed like any other normal day.

At first, that is.

"...think I'm the kind of guy who, without reason, would force people to bow before me?"

"Totally."

Endou Tatara raised an eyebrow at the sight of her boyfriend, Oga Tatsumi, strangling their best friend, Furuichi Takayuki, in a choke hold. "My! That looks fun! Do me, too, Tatsumi!" clapping her hand, Tatara bounced closer.

"Tatara-chan! Save me!" Furuichi choked out, hands waving about frantically.

"I'm so jealous!" Tatara pouted at Furuichi.

"Don't be jealous!"

Tatsumi let go of Furuichi, who fell with loud thump and groan, then offered up a left-over strawberry from the cake he just demolished to Tatara. Happily, Tatara accepted the offering before plopping down on Furuichi's bed. "So? I came as soon as I got the call, but it seems you guys were having fun already!" Tatara tilted her head, letting her bangs fell away from where it hid a large white gauze on her cheek.

With a frown, Tatsumi scooted closer and hovered his hands over it, as if afraid of hurting Tatara by touching it. "What happened?" he asked.

Furuichi, who had scooted away to his original seat, peered over in curiosity too.

"Oh! Nothing much! This time I slipped in the bathroom and hit my cheek on the sink! Ahahaha," she laughed cheerfully, waving off her boyfriend's concern. "Really! Honest! I swear it wasn't intentional!" she added when both boys eyed her sceptically.

"Hospital?" Tatsumi asked again, unwilling to let it slip.

"Naah, it was just a bruise, so I put ice on it then put the bandage!" Tatara waved her hand then turned to Tatsumi with wide sparkling eyes. "So! What were you guys talking about? It sounded interesting!"

"Right, listen to this..."

That was how she ended up listening to Tatsumi's absurd stories of how an old man washed out in the river split into two and a baby came out.

"NO SPLITTING!"

Tatara and Tatsumi turned to Furuichi, one with a bored face while the other with a raised eyebrow. Furuichi looked incredulously at his friends and took a deep breath before screaming again, "NO SPLITTING-!"

"Oh, Tatsumi, were talking about that baby outside?" ignoring the hysterical Furuichi, Tatara asked her boyfriend. "I thought he was Furuichi's kid relative or something."

"Wait, what! Hold up! What baby!?" Furuichi stood up with his hands on his head, clearly trying to grasp onto the last bit of sanity. "Are you telling me it was all real? He didn't make it up!?"

"Yeah, that's the baby," Tatsumi answered, following his girlfriend's lead in ignoring their increasingly agitated friend. He stood up and walked out of the room, only to come back bearing a naked, green haired baby wrapped in his blazer.

"My! How cute!"

"Why'd you bring it into my house!"

Furuichi and Tatara showed different reaction to the existence of the baby.

As if proud of something, probably for proving he wasn't a liar to Furuichi, Tatsumi stood over the baby with a smug face.

With a devastated face, Furuichi brokenly turned to face Tatsumi. "You were just keeping this thing on standby outside the room?!"

"It would just freak you out if I showed it to you suddenly, right?!"

Meanwhile, Tatara approached the baby who was looking at her. "Hello, little one, my name's Tatara!" she cheerfully introduced herself while fixing the blazer and buttoning it up, so at least it looked like the baby was just wearing an extremely oversized blazer. "How cute! It looks as if you are wearing your parents' clothes because you want to imitate them!" she squealed.

"Dabu!"

The baby raised his hand and accidentally scratched off the edge of her bandage, making it loose. "Oh, are you curious? I'll let you see just a flash, okay? Tatsumi doesn't like seeing my injuries," she said, peeling it carefully to show the purple bruise underneath.

"Da! Ai!" clapping his pudgy hands, the baby directed sparkling eyes at her before clawing at the bandages around her neck.

"Ah, that one you can't-"

"Oi, you little shit! Get off of her!" in a flash, the baby was ripped out of her arms by an angry Tatsumi. He was already on the last of his patience from the earlier experiences and how his girlfriend got injured again. He managed to rein in his anger since he didn't actually saw the damage aside from the additional bandages on Tatara, but now that he saw it, his anger hit the roof.

However, instead of being scared, the baby clapped his hands happily before patting Tatsumi's cheek playfully.

"Oi, Oga, I might be wrong, but... it seems the baby likes hideous things that no normal baby would like," Furuichi commented from the side line.

"Why?!"

"How should I know!?"

Tatara giggled as she put her bandage back on, watching the two boys bickered while the baby was cheering them on.

Ah, it was just another normal day.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tatara laughed freely from where she was slung over Tatsumi's shoulder like a sack of rice, watching Furuichi's room explode into pieces of rubbles.

"Hey! Wait, damnit, Oga! You're definitely paying me back for that! Definitely!" the room owner hollered at the top of his lungs. "Uhahahaha! What the hell! Why am I laughing..?" he trailed off as tears and snot decorated his face but his lips were pulled into a smile as he laughed crazily.

"Ahaha, cause this is fun!" Tatara shouted back with a wide grin.

"This is not my definition of fun!"

"Calm down, stupid! Less talking, more running, idiots!"

Tatara wanted to revise her thoughts. This wasn't a normal day, this was a very strange yet fun day!

Soon after their bickering, Tatsumi had continued his story of how the baby got attached to him. Then, suddenly, a busty blonde in black sexy maid outfit with pink parasol on her hands appeared out of the window. She introduced herself as Hildegard, Hilda for short, a devil maid of the baby who was in truth the future demon lord by the name of Kai-

Kaiser something something Beelzebub the fif- no, maybe, fourth?

Anyway, she was supposed to bring the baby back to 'Hell' but apparently the baby had chosen Tatsumi as his 'father'. Of course, Tatsumi being Tatsumi, refused the role, and one thing led to another, Hilda was now chasing after the trio with a very _very_ sharp sword.

"Stupid Oga! This is all your fault! Why do you have to pick up that freaking baby?!"

"And what? Leave it to die?! I'm not heartless!"

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"Oh, hello baby! Since your name is a mouthful, I'll call you Beel!"

"Da!"

"Ogaa! Your back! Your back!" Furuichi screamed hysterically, his face resembling a horror movie character. "You are not supposed to name it in this situation, Tatara-chan!"

"MY GOD!" Tatsumi shouted when he discovered the baby clinging on his back, having a chat with his girlfriend.

"Don't you 'MY GOD' me! Hurry up and leave that thing!" Furuichi cried out.

Expertly, Tatsumi put down Tatara before trying to pry the baby off of him. 'Try' being the keyword here. "Don't just stand there, help me!" he hollered at the frozen Furuichi. "I can't get it off me!"

"Give up."

The three of them turned their heads up to see the maid standing at the top of an electricity pole, sneering down at them while brandishing her sword. "Do you think you can run away from a demon?"

"Shut up! Just stay up there for the rest of your life!"

"We can see your panties!"

"Catch us if you can! You're it!"

After the three of them threw their own brands of insults, they ran off at the speed of light. Annoyed at the disrespect, Hilda called out her gigantic demonic-looking bird who emerged out of nowhere and landed in front of them, blocking their way. Before either Furuichi or Tatara could register what's going on, Tatsumi had went ahead and kicked the bird away before grabbing Tatara's hand and ran away once again.

"When you do things like that, I can honestly respect you," Furuichi said with deadpanned voice.

"Shut up!" Tatsumi scoffed, not slowing down the slightest bit. "First strike wins!"

"Offense if the best defense!" Tatara piped up with a laugh.

Soon enough, they arrived at a riverbank where it was normally deserted aside from some occasional delinquents. Tatsumi and Furuichi was panting and gasping for air, but still standing. Tatara, meanwhile, had a hand on her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing back to normal while being hunched over. "Straighten up, curling won't help," despite panting himself, Tatsumi went and helped Tatara into a better posture.

"Was this your escape plan?" Hilda's cold voice called out from behind Tatsumi.

Furuichi had frozen up in his place right next to Tatsumi while Tatsumi himself had tensed up his body when he felt the cold steel on his cheeks. Tatara narrowed her eyes at the blade pointed at her boyfriend.

"You... you were planning this right from the start, weren't you?" Tatsumi growled.

"... Demons are quite stuck up on contracts, so I'm happy you refused."

Tatsumi was about to turned slightly to glare at the woman when Tatara reached up and pinch his chin to make sure he didn't move. "My, I applaud your dedication, Hilda-san," she said with a sweet smile. "What undying loyalty you have!"

In a swift move, Tatara reached her leg behind Tatsumi's knee and kicked it while shoving his body to the side so he fell out of the harms way. Hilda shifted her attention away from Tatsumi and slightly adjusted her blade so it pointed towards the girl before her instead.

Hilda eyed the girl carefully. Even while wearing heeled combat boots, the girl's height wasn't anything spectacular. Black high waisted shorts and gray crop top under a baggy black and white jacket didn't hide much of her figure nor the bandages that seemed to wrap almost all over her. She was small and delicate, that was Hilda's first impression of her, especially if those bandages showed how many injuries the girl sustained.

"Tatara!" Tatsumi shouted, "Don't!"

"Such beautiful blade. It has claimed many blood, hasn't it? Yet it was still so sharp, so blood thirsty," she hummed, stepping closer with a smile while ignoring Tatsumi. "Ne, Hilda-san, I wonder if you can see the happiness in my eyes. You can give it to me, can you? The thing I desire the most. It's what you wanted, right? Come, give it to me."

"Tatara, stop!"

"Ne, I beg of you..." Tatara swayed dangerously close to the blade while Hilda seemed frozen, unable to understand the human girl before her. She then raised her eyes and tilted her head slightly so that the blade pressed onto her bandage-free cheek, leaving a thin slice that immediately gushed blood. "...kill me."

"Tatara!"

Tatsumi saw red the moment Tatara's blood was spilled. He had gotten up and snatched his girlfriend away from the blade, throwing her towards Furuichi who immediately dragged them further away.

"You bitch! You're paying for that!" he growled.

"Hmph! You think you are any better than your suicidal mate?" Hilda scoffed.

"Ada?" the baby voiced out his confusion before his eyes focused in the blood on Hilda's sword. He turned to look at Tatsumi and after finding him injury free, he turned towards Tatara who didn't do anything to stem the blood on her cheek. "Au..."

At the baby's small whimper, both Tatsumi and Hilda looked down. "Young master...?"

"Fu... Uu.. Ugyaaaaaaaa!"

Tatara who was about to accept Furuichi's offer of handkerchief, widen her eyes. "RUN!" she shoved the boy away before the electricity hit them and the next thing she felt was white hot pain.

'_While I do want to die... I want it to be painless, though... '_

With that one last thought, Tatara let the all consuming darkness engulfed her.

* * *

The first thing she felt upon awakening was stiff and sore muscles, while her first thought was '_Did I die?'_

Keeping her eyes closed, she took stock of her body. She could wiggle her toes and fingers, so that had to be good. Though, the bad news was that her whole body twinged in pain when she moved.

Next she assessed her surroundings. She could feel soft blankets covering her. She also found she was incredibly warm. Particularly on her left side. It was almost like someone had placed warm bricks next to her.

When she tried to move her body, something that felt like an arm tightened its hold on her waist, making her hiss in pain.

"Oh? Finally awake?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Tatara turned to find the blonde busty maid sitting not far from she laid.

A low grumble made her turn to her left only to find a sleeping Tatsumi. He was what was radiating all the warmth next to her. And he apparently was sleeping deeply, with her body nestled closely to his own. His nose was even buried in her hair. That took the option of moving off the table. She really did not want to wake him. He looked so peaceful she just wanted to watch him.

...Okay, that sounded a bit creepy.

"You have been in a coma for a week," Hilda informed.

"...a week?"

"Yes. Though you managed to get to the edge of the explosion, the electricity still hit you. It reopened your old wounds, too. I reckon that's why you fell into a coma."

Tatara glanced around, but didn't manage to see anything different since the blanket totally hid her body.

"And how come I'm not in the hospital? Better yet, how did I survive?" Tatara asked incredulously.

"Hmph, the moment young master chose you two to be his parents, a fraction of his power strengthen your body," the maid explained contemptuously. "Your mate wanted to bring you to a doctor, but clearly, human method of healing is far inferior than demons'."

Tatara looked towards Hilda with a raised eyebrow. "You... healed me?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing more than fixing what's broken. I am a wet nurse, not a doctor," Hilda sneered.

"...I see," no she didn't actually. _'What happened after I black out?'_

"Hn, Oga Tatsumi was able to withstand the master's cry and was even able to calm him down. You're going to have to become a lot stronger if you ever want to be worthy of being the Master's mother," as if reading her mind, Hilda explained as short as possible.

"Oh... So, I'm little baby's mother now?" she questioned. "Aw, how cute of him to choose me even though we just met!"

Hilda's eyebrow twitched. She really didn't understand this human girl's sudden change of moods.

"I shall take care of the young master as you recuperate," she said as she stood up."Sleep. Your body still needs rest to recover. You are not as strong as Oga Tatsumi."

Tatara smiled softly. The concern was not for her personally, rather it was for the Demon Lord's mother, but it was still nice to know she cared, if just barely. "Thank you, Hilda."

Just as the maid was about to step out of the room, she turned slightly to eye the chosen 'mother'.

"Endou Tatara... what are you?"


End file.
